


good boy

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Ushijima and Ennoshita have their own ways of winding down.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Kudos: 18
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	good boy

Chikara doesn't have to worry about speaking his mind with his Wakatoshi. At first he was nervous about saying all his desires in the bedroom, but with a comforting smile and sweet kiss, he pulled out whatever Chikara wanted to say from his lips.

Which is how they’ve ended up under their favorite tree in their backyard. Well, backyard is one way to put it. They’ve gotten a cute little country house out in the country, no neighbors for several miles. It’s perfect for privacy of all sorts, but privacy in today’s particular matter is very important.

Chikara is dressed in bright green lace, with a matching collar adorning his neck. Wakatoshi was currently reading a mystery novel with Chikara cozy in his lap, slowly dozing off. 

“My adorable pet. Look at you. You can sleep now, you’re safe.” When Chikara did work, he was a physical therapist and a freelance photographer on the side. Watching his partner relax and unfold peacefully made Toshi calm, almost ready to cry. He knew how hard Chikara works so that they could have this, the peace and quiet wrapped in comfort. 

Wakatoshi doesn't slack himself, having recently made partner at a nice firm. They’re busy people, so whenever they can relax and take time to be with each other, they treasure it.

Chikara rests his cheek on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, purring as he closes his eyes. Wakatoshi strokes his hair as he reads his novel. 

He was very excited when Chikara mentioned wanting to be Wakatoshi’s cute little pet.That same night they went online and looked at collars and lingerie to match. They even got a tag to go on his collar, labeling Chikara as his.

Chikara naturally fell into being a very well behaved puppy. Never acted out, always a perfect, good boy. Until today, in his sleep Chikara began to move slightly, rubbing his cock against Toshi’s gently. 

“Mhm, I can wait and cum when you say Toshi. M’promise! Just feel so good near me.” Chikara drools, cheek smashed into Toshi’s arm.

No matter the occasion, Wakatoshi finds it adorable whenever Chikara talks in his sleep. Except for now, because he finds it incredibly enticing.

“Must be having quite the wet dream,” Toshi hums, noticing how Chikara’s panties are getting damp. He reaches up to wipe the corner of Chikara’s mouth. “Wonder if I should wake you up or see if you grind hard enough to cum in your sleep.”

“Need to be good for Toshi, wanna cum! So big inside me, I want it so badly!” Chikara continues to rock himself against Toshi gently, not pressing harder or deeper as he continues to sleep. 

Wakatoshi isn’t sure whether to let his adorable pet sleep or see what else he says. But seeing a sleepy, whimpering pet Chikara moaning on his cock would be such a great sight. Why should he deprive himself?

Then Chikara’s panties tear, somehow between the rubbing and shifting they fall from his pert ass to his knees. Wakatoshi has a choice to make now. Wake him up and fuck him or simply slide in and take Chikara, moaning and crying out? He’s so glad they discussed this beforehand, and begins to shift his pants down. Not to mention he’s grateful for picking out such skimpy underwear.

Toshi reaches for the bottle of lube near the picnic basket they packed. He covers his cock with the cool liquid and slides inside, happy that he insisted on stretching Chikara this morning before they officially started the roleplay for a reason like this.

Chikara stirs once Toshi is fully sheathed inside him. 

“Hmm… feels good. Toshi. He would fit just like...wait.” Chikara begins to wake as he finally adjusts to Toshi’s size despite the stretching from earlier. “Toshi! Hi Toshi! Have I been a good boy for you?” Chikara asks, eyes bright like stars.

“You’re so cute waking up,” Toshi chuckles. “So peppy and ready to please your Master. You’ve been the best boy for me. How about you tell me what your dream was?” He tightens his grip on Chikara’s hips and thrusts hard, savoring the loud gasp that results.

“So good, M-master! You had me, just like this and I was b-begging to come and you wouldn’t let me because I-I’m your good boy and good boys wait for their masters and oh gods you’re so big Toshi.” Chikara tended to babble when he became very aroused.

“Aww, baby boy. You’re so cute. You want me to fill you up with my cum? What if I wanted you to stay still, would you do that?”

Chikara’s eyes tear up. “I- I would! Because I’m your good boy.”

“Yes, yes you are. But don’t worry, I’m not in the mood for that right now. I want you squirming and bouncing on my cock like there’s no tomorrow. Can you do that for me?”

“I can! Good boys do what they’re told and I’m yours Toshi!” A swarm of kisses cover Wakatoshi’s face so lovingly that he melts, just a touch. Then Chikara begins to bounce on his cock like a pogo stick, and Toshi thanks every deity no neighbors are around as he exclaims, “Oh fuck, pet! Just like that love, bounce for me!” 

Chikara scratches his arms, whimpering up a cute little storm. He’s so needy and perfect for his Master. “You’re so big, gods! Master, M-master! I need you, harder!” 

Toshi runs a hand through Chikara’s hair and tugs as he kisses him hard, the sound of skin slapping skin pleasing to the ear.

The next few moments are merely skin against skin, Toshi’s body taut as a string ready to snap. “Master! I’m close, please let me cum! Can’t do until you say yes. Please, begging you! Wanna make a mess and nap with you afterwards!” Chikara wails, tears in his eyes.

“I’m close, baby. Come all over your stomach, make a big mess and I’ll fill your cute ass up, put a plug in it and then we’ll nap. Okay, baby?” Toshi goes faster and not even seconds later, Chikara wails as he comes hard.

Chikara is still moving, bouncing with a lesser speed as Toshi chases his own orgasm. Each curve of Chikara’s body sings to Toshi’s and they slowly become one being as Toshi comes. 

“I’m almost there, pet. You like fluttering around me? Crying out for me?” Toshi asks, trying to rile his puppy up again.

Chikara scratches at his chest, mewling. “I love it, Master! I love you, I love how great you feel inside me and f-fill me up!”

Toshi ruffles his hair, chuckling. “So cute. Ready to have all my cum, baby boy?”

“Yes!” Chikara near sobs. “Yes, yes Master!”

Wakatoshi comes, the rush between finally letting go and the pleasure overtaking him as he holds Chikara in his arms close. Chikara, on the other hand, sinks his nails into Toshi gently as he shuts his eyes and takes in everything he’s feeling.

“So good Master. T-thank you for coming inside of me, gods it feels so good!” Chikara says, floating on the edges of subspace.

Wakatoshi strokes his hair, whispering softly. “I’m here, baby. You feel so nice and warm. Take deep breaths, okay? Come back to me.”

Chikara rests his forehead against Toshi’s chest, catching his breath.

“You’re always so good to me, Toshi. Thank you for taking care of me. I wanna take a nap now so we can make dinner later without me possibly setting our kitchen on fire.” Chikara chuckles, an adorable sight to Wakatoshi. 

Toshi then takes his love and cleans him up, placing a bunny butt plug in his ass before showering with him.

Chikara is sleepy, so Toshi helps him wash his hair and finish up in the shower. The cute puppy is ready by the time they’re dressed in comfy clothes and ready to prepare dinner. Both of them want to snuggle as they eat, so they pick something quick to make.

“Pasta sounds good,” Toshi says. “We froze some marinara sauce last time, I can heat it up for us.”

“Perfect, darling.”

Dinner comes together quickly afterwards, and Chika sits in Toshi’s lap as he feeds him. “Darling, could we bake brownies after our nap?” Toshi asks a relaxed Chika, with a touch of marinara sauce on his cheek.

Chikara nods, licking away the sauce with a smile. “I found an extra fudgy recipe I want to try out.”

“Whatever my precious Chika wants to do, we’ll do.” He presses a kiss to the younger’s forehead. 

They fall asleep, happy and in each other’s arms, content as can be.

The sun was almost gone when they woke up. Chikara shuffles around, facing Wakatoshi and kissing him on his nose.

“Hi baby. Still wanna make brownies with me?”

“I love to spend time with you always. We haven’t baked together in a while either.” Toshi picks up Chikara and holds him close. “Off to the kitchen we go.”

The brownie making goes better than expected, as Toshi found more chocolate and sugar for Chikara to experiment with. The results of this are dozens of gorgeous, gooey brownies that make both Chika and Toshi’s head spin with joy. 

“I’ll pack up some for us to give to our friends,” Chikara beams, extremely pleased with the results. He picks up a corner piece and holds it to Wakatoshi’s lips. “Say ah~!”

Toshi opens wide and hums at the delightful chocolate brownie melting on his tongue.

“You’re perfect. This is heaven, my love. You keep astounding me with your skills with baked goods.” Toshi chuckles, kissing Chikara on his cheek. They eat a few more before retiring back to bed, happy and content.

“Good night Toshi-bear. I love you!” Chikara whispers, bumping noses with Wakatoshi.

“Goodnight, my angel.” He covers Chikara’s face with soft kisses that make him giggle. “Sleep well.”

“You too, Toshi.”

And they do sleep well, in the loving embrace of their partner after a satisfying, relaxing day.


End file.
